I remember
by Dalia Fullbuster
Summary: Ya, aku ingat. Aku ingat caramu membaca bukumu. Aku ingar bagaimana cara kau mengikat tali sepatumu. Aku ingat bagaimana kau meminum kopimu. Aku ingat. Kau orang yang paling aku cintai, Naruto… Aku tidak melupakanmu. Meski sudah lama kita terpisah jarak.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), dll.**

**(**Ini fic kedua saya. Terinspirasi dari lagunya Mocca-I remember. Kalau mau flame silahkan aja ^^**)**

**.**

_Aku ingat. Cara mu melirikku._

_Saat kita pertama kali bertemu._

_Yah… aku ingat._

**.**

Hanami atau festival bunga sakura bagi orang Jepang merupakan event yang sangat dinanti. Dan seperti biasa hanami tahun ini sangat ramai. Mekarnya sakura merupakan moment yang paling spesial bagi semua orang jepang. Sakura memang selalu mengundang decak kagum. Termasuk gadis yang memiliki rambut yang senada dengan bunga sakura ini. Mata emeraldnya terus memandangi bunga sakura dengan kagum. Parasnya bertambah cantik saat bibirnya tersenyum. Dia sedang duduk sendirian. Gadis itu menutup mata. Menikmati wangi angin musim semi.

"Ehm…" Suara dehaman membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Matanya mendapati seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri disampingnya. Mata birunya menatap gadis itu. Rambut pirangnya sedikit bergerak karena angin. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman. "Sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Ah, ngh… iya," Gadis itu menjawab. Dia merasa agak takut. Bagaimana tidak. Ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba tersenyum dan menyapa.

Laki-laki itu teretawa kecil. "Tenanglah. Aku bukan orang jahat—" Gadis itu menghela nafas. "—hanya sedikit tidak baik." Laki-laki itu menyeringai.

"Eh?" Sakura terperanjat. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu tertawa lagi. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?" Dia berkata sambil mengulurkan tangan. Gadis itu menatap uluran tangan itu dan membalasnya. "Haruno Sakura." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Laki-laki bernama Naruto itu juga tersenyum.

"Aku boleh duduk disini?" Naruto bertanya. Sakura mengangguk senang. Ada perasaan aneh. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari diperutnya.

**.**

_Aku ingat saat kita menatap bintang jatuh._

_Semua hal yang kita lewati bersama, janji kita._

_Hanya kau dan aku._

_keinginan yang kita buat diatas atap saat fajar._

**.**

"Kau akan membawaku kemana, Naruto?" Sakura mulai penasaran. Sedari tadi matanya ditutup oleh Naruto. Naruto akan membawa Sakura ke suatu tempat. Suatu tempat dimana Sakura akan merasa sangat senang. Yang ada dalam bayangan Naruto sekarang adalah Sakura yang akan tersenyum nantinya. "Tenanglah, Sakura. Aku membawamu ke tempat yang belum pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Eh, Hati-hati. Kita akan menaiki tangga." Naruto menjawab dengan jawaban yang tidak membuat hati Sakura puas. Malah jadi semakin penasaran. "Jangan macam-macam ya." Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Sudah sampai. Aku hitung sampai tiga baru kau boleh membuka mata." Naruto menjelaskan. Sakura mengangguk.

"Satu…" Sakura jadi tidak sabar.

"Dua…" Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Tiga… Buka matamu." Ucap Naruto pelan. Sakura membuka mata perlahan. "Atap sekolah? Mengapa kau membawaku kesini?" Ucap Sakura tidak percaya. Dia fikir Naruto akan membawanya ke tempat yang istimewa. Naruto tertawa kecil. "Lihat keatas." Pintanya.

"Waah… Naruto, ini…"

"Aku sering kesini." Naruto menutup matanya. Sakura menatap Naruto, lalu menatap langit. "Ah, Bintang jatuh." Seruan Sakura membuat Naruto membuka matanya. Dia tersenyum. "Ayo membuat permohonan." Katanya.

"Kau percaya yang seperti itu? Seperti anak kecil saja." Kata-kata Sakura membuat Naruto tertawa. Sering sekali Sakura membuat Naruto tertawa bahagia.

"Ya, aku percaya. Sesekali kau harus mencobanya." Saran Naruto. "Tidak." Sakura segera menjawab.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu aku saja." Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya. Sakura terus menatap temannya yang sedang memohon kepada bintang. '_Rasanya tenang sekali saat menatap wajahnya_.' Fikirnya. Akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau minta apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura segera.

"Rahasia." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Kau ini. Kalau tidak mau memberi tau ya sudah." Sakura agak kesal. Seperti anak kecil. Namun Naruto menyukai itu. Ya, Naruto menyukai Sakura.

"Hahaha… iya iya. Aku meminta kepada bintang agar dia membawamu kepadaku." Jawab Naruto.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut. Warna merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak aku melihatmu. Hng… kau… mau jadi… pacarku, Sakura?" Suara Naruto semakin pelan. Dia sudah siap jika Sakura menolaknya. Tapi… Sakura mengangguk. Berarti ya. Sakura berkata ya. Naruto di terima. Betapa bahagianya perasaan Naruto saat ini. Dia langsung memeluk Sakura. Setelah melepas pelukannya, Naruto menatap Sakura mereka tersenyum. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Mereka berciuman. Berbagi rasa cinta lewat sentuhan bibir. Cukup lama. Sampai mereka merasa sudah kehabisan oksigen. Naruto tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura dan berkata pelan. "Bintang itu mengabulkan permohonanku."

**.**

_Aku ingat._

_Saat kita menari di bawah hujan._

**.**

"Ah, hujan, Sakura. Bagaimana ini?" Naruto khawatir. Sakura tersenyum menatap hujan. Sakura terus menatap butiran air yang jatuh dari langit itu dengan senyuman. Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju air-air itu dan menari bersama hujan yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Eh, Sakura. Mengapa malah kesana. Nanti kau bisa sakit. Cepat kesini!"

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Sejak kecil aku sangat suka menari bersama hujan." Sakura berkata. Matanya terpejam bibirnya tersenyum. Dan terus menari bersama hujan.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu? Kau tidak mau menari bersamaku?" Sakura bertanya masih terus menari. Naruto mulai menuju tempat dimana Sakura menari. Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdansa dan suara air hujan menjadi musik penggiringnya. Naruto menarik Sakura kedalam peluknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

**.**

_Aku ingat._

_Saat ayahku mengira kau adalah pencuri._

_Ya, kau memang pencuri._

_Pencuri hatiku._

**.**

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Ayah Sakura ternganga melihat seorang laki-laki berada di depan jendela kamar anak gadisnya. Tanpa ba bi bu ayah Sakura langsung menghakimi Naruto, laki-laki yang berada di depan kamar anaknya. "Dasar pencuri. Berani-beraninya kau masuk ke rumahku, ke kamar anakku. Kau!" Terdengar sedikit getaran dalam suara beratnya.

"Aw. Ampun, Om. Saya bukan pencuri! Aw!" Naruto membela diri.

"Mana ada maling ngaku maling. Dasar!" Ayah Sakura terus menghakimi Naruto.

"Ah, Ayah. Hentikan. Dia itu… pacarku…"

Satu kalimat yang dapan menghentikan pukulan ayahnya terhadap Naruto.

'_Sebenarnya dia memang pencuri, ayah. Dia pencuri hatiku.'_

**.**

_Ya, aku ingat._

_Aku ingat caramu membaca bukumu._

_Aku ingar bagaimana cara kau mengikat tali sepatumu._

_Aku ingat bagaimana kau meminum kopimu._

_Aku ingat._

_Kau orang yang paling aku cintai, Naruto…_

_Aku tidak melupakanmu._

_Meski sudah lama kita terpisah jarak._

**.**

"Sakura, Aku mencintaimu."

Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Owari**_

_**Review please ^^**_

v

v

v_**  
**_


End file.
